Kevin Hunter
Brooklyn, New York |resides = Brooklyn, New York |spouses = Talia Hunter (m. 2009-2015) Allison Knight (d. 2015-present) |children = 2 Nicole Brooks Hunter (born December 19, 2011) Jayden Michael Hunter (born November 15, 2013) |ring_names = The Hunted One Kevin Hunter The Hunter |billed_height = 6 ft 5 in (1.94 m) |billed_weight = 235 lb (106 kg) |billed_from = Brooklyn, New York |trained_by = Kyle Johnson, Sr. |debut = 2012 }} Kevin Glenn Hunter (born October 17, 1987) better known by the ring name, Kevin Hunter is an American professional wrestling, he is currently signed to Honor Wrestling, and Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation, WWE: Damage, Inc where he competes under the Raw brand, World Incorporated Wrestling and Championship Wrestling Coalition where he competes under the Vortex brand. He is also best know for his work in Elite Answers Wrestling, Total Wrestling Entertainment, World Elite Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation. After signing with ECWF, Hunter formed a team with Angelic, it quickly lead to him becoming ECWF Global Tag Team Championship they would loss it quickly, separating as a tag team in 2007 Hunter won ECWF Showtime Championship, after losing it, Hunter and Angelic reunited to win the Global Tag Team Championship for a second time in his career, in that same year Hunter won the Showtime Championship for the three times in his career, After winner the Showtime and Global Tag Team Championship's twice Hunter finally won the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the first time, he left the company for a while before returning and winning the ECWF World Heavyweight Championship for the second time. In 2009 Hunter was inducted into ECWF's ECWF Hall of Fame. In 2015, Hunter defeated Scottie Paine to win his third ECWF World Heavyweight Championship in his ECWF career. At StarCade XI, Hunter defeated then-ECWF Showtime Champion Chris Matthews to unify the ECWF World Heavyweight and Showtime Championship's, before leaving the promotion again. In 2011 Hunter signed with WIW where he would become just a jobber, until later in 2011 he began teaming with family friend K.J. Styles as the two won the World Tag Team Championship two times. In 2012 Hunter won the WIW Championship before losing it in 2013. In 2013, Hunter signed with WEW where he became undefeated for sometime until losing a tag team match teaming with Kane, however he was not pinned. Hunter won the WEW Universal Championship for the (first time on February 8, 2013 when he defeated Flame to become the new champion, he is currently holding the title. in July 2013, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn on an episode of Adrenaline to win his second title for WEW the WEW Television Championship. In 2016, Hunter signed with EHWF, later that year Hunter won the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his EHWF, he also won the EHWF World Tag Team Championship with Black Man and TQ Smooth (under the Freebird Rule). In September 2016, Hunter defeated Eli Sykes at the WAR pay-per-view to win his first EHWF World Championship. Early life Hunter was trained by his families personal trainer Kyle Johnson, Sr. who trained his father "Iron" Kevin Hunter and his brother "The Freak" Marty Rushmore. Hunter got into wrestling when he was just 15 years old in independent circuits, where he has held the World Heavyweight Championships, World Tag Team Champions and numerous secondary Championships. Professional wrestling career Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Global Tag Team Champion & Showtime Champion (2006-2009) World Heavyweight Champion and hiatus (2009-2010) Return and World Heavyweight Champion (2010-2013) Hiatus and return to ECWF (2013-2014) Return: World Heavyweight and Showtime Champion (2015-2016) World Incorporated Wrestling Debut and Mid-carder (2011-2012) Hunted Styles and World Tag Team Champions (2011-2013) WIW Champion and Heel turn (2013) NGW Wrestling (2013-2014) Return to Main Roster (2014-present) :Main article: The Enterprise and Hunted Styles Massacre Championship Wrestling Debut and feud with Aces & 8s (2012-2014) Various feuds and departure (2014) World Elite Wrestling Debut and WEW Universal Champion (2012-2013) On November 12, 2012 Hunter signed a contract for the WEW and is sent to make his debut on the November 19 episode of Animosity in a Triple threat match facing The Trifecta and Toby Fields. Hunter went on to defeated The Trifecta and Toby Fields in the triple threat match and get the victory in his debut match. Hunter has also announced that he would be a shoe in for a shot at the WEW Championship, But WEW has yet to answer him back. Hunter makes his return to WEW Animosity where he will face Alexander Williams in a singles match, He defeated Alexander Williams on that episode extending his record. On the January 7 episode of it was announced that Hunter would face Kane and Adam Benz in a Triple threat Ladder match with a shot at the WEW Universal Championship hanging in the balance, Hunter defeated Kane and Adams Benz in the Ladder match to win a shot at the WEW Universal Championship. On February 8, 2013 on the Super-''WEW Adrenaline Hunter defeated WEW Universal Champion Flame to win the WEW Universal Championship, for the first time in his career. On the March 4, 2013 episode of ''Animosity Hunter was defeated by Flame and lost the WEW Universal Championship. On the March 11, 2013 epsidoe of Animosity Hunter defeated former WEW Universal Champion Vantage in a singles match, one week after that he was defeated by WEW Champion Adam Banz. At Shattered Dreams, Hunter is scheduled to face Flame in a rematch for the WEW Universal Championship, Hunter would be unable to win back the Universal Championship, ending a feud between Flame & Hunter. Teaming with Flame (2013) At Shattered Dreams Hunter and Flame attacked the WEW Tag Team Champions after their match, informing the world that they would now be forming a tag team in WEW. On April 22, 2013 Hunter and Flame are set to debut in their first tag team match against the team INKED. He and Flame would be entered into a Fatal four way match for the WEW Tag Team Championship but would be unsuccessful in winning the Tag Team Championship. On the Animosity May 20, 2013 Hunter is scheduled to team with his partner, Flame and Jason Church in a Six-Man Tag Team Main Event Warfare against Dexter Black, Chris McKenzie, & the WEW Champion Chance Rugani, Hunter, Flame and Church lost the match. It was later revealed that Flame had been released from WEW making Huner and Flame's teaming be short lived. Television Champion (2013-2014) It would be announced that on June 24, 2013 that Hunter would face Leon Torres for a shot at the WEW Television Championship. Hunter defeated Torres, July 5, 2013 on an episode of Adrenaline, Hunter defeated Trish Newborn to end her TV Championship reign and begin his first TV Championship reign. July 28, 2013 at the Legacy: Hawaii (pre-show) pay-per-view, Hunter will defened the Television Championship against Chris Dunn, Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match, he losted the match and the title. On the December 17, 2013 addition of Animosity Hunter revived a losing streak with a victory over than-WEW Champion Craig Anderson, just a few months after Hunter lost the TV Championship to Anderson in July. Since losing the Television Championship Hunter has set his sights on becoming the WEW Champion. Return and closure (2014-2015) Total Wrestling Entertainment Debut and the Enterprise (2015) Feud with the Authority (2015-2016) Elite Answers Wrestling Debut and Dynasty (2016) ShowDown (2016-2017) WWE: Damage, Inc. Debut and SmackDown (2016) On February 18, it was revealed that Hunter had signed a contract with WWE: Damage, Inc. On the February 26 episode of Superstars, Hunter competed in a Open Battle royal, but failed to win. On the March 11 episode of Superstars, Hunter defeated James Storm, he was than announced to be one of the participates in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle royal at WrestleMania, however he failed to win the battle royal match. Hunter was revealed to be one of the participates in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WWE: Damage Money in the Bank (2016)|Money in the Bank]], he failed in his attempt to win it. Raw and King of the Deathmatch Champion (2016-present) Hunter was drafted to the Raw brand in the 2016 WWE: Damage draft, he would continue his ongoing feud with James Knight. At Battleground, Hunter will have an opportunity at the vacant WWE King of the Cage Championship, he failed to win the championship. At Christmas Carnage, Hunter won the WWE King of the Deathmatch Championship for the first time in his WWE: Damage career, it is also his first title in WWE: Damage. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Debut (2016) March 2016, Hunter signed with EHWF. On the March 19 episode of Mayhem, Hunter defeated Lord Raab and David Romero in a triple threat match. On March 27, Hunter competed in a Barbwire battle royal for the then-vacant EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship, but failed in his attempt to win the title. On the April 9 episode of Mayhem, Hunter is set to team with TQ Smooth fought Sah'ta Thor and Black Man to a no contest, after Smooth turned heel and joined with Thor and Black Man. Championship success (2016-2017) On the May 7 episode of Mayhem, Hunter defeated Thor to win his first championship in EHWF, the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship. On the July 11 episode of Mayhem, Hunter and Black Man defeated Eli Sykes and Hannah Walters to win the EHWF World Tag Team Championship, it was also announced that TQ Smooth would also be recognized as a Tag Team Champion. On the September 10 episode of Mayhem, Hunter became number one contender to the EHWF World Championshp by defeating Sujir Thorn in a Time Trials match in 2:49, beating partner's time of 7:01 who had defeated Silver Kazama earlier that night. At WAR, Hunter defeated Eli Sykes and Conner Creed to win his first EHWF World Championship. The Sons of Chaos (2017-present) :Main article: The Sons of Chaos (professional wrestling) In March 2017, Hunter formed a new group in EHWF known as The Sons of Chaos along with Alex Reigns and Chris Hunter, Allison Knight and the spokesman for the SOC Shawn Jenkins. In April 2017, Conner Creed joined the group as well as won the EHWF Junior Heavyweight Championship. On the June 3 episode of Mayhem, Hunter was announced as one of the four participates representing Team Mayhem at Aces High with Blaise, Brooklyn and Scott Wilson. Honor Wrestling Debut and Various feuds (2016) Return and Honor Champion (2017-present) In April 2017, it was rumored that Hunter may be returning to Honor Wrestling this time with Alex Reigns with him. At the Kingdom of Hawaii pay-per-view, Hunter won the Honor Championship for the first time in his career. On the July 12 episode of ShowDown, Hunter made his first successful title defense, defeated John Blade. Championship Wrestling Coalition Vortex Wrestling (2017-present) Hunter debuted in CWC under the Vortex brand he wrestled Flynn James to a no contest, a rematch between the two was then announced, this time in it being a Street Fight, in which Hunter defeated James. World Wrestling Entertainment (16) WWE NXT (2016) Personal life In High school Hunter placed Football, Baseball, and Wrestling having an unblemished wrestling career winning every match had there. In college Hunter continued to wrestle and play Football, Hunter would get injured and sit out most of the third year of collenge. Hunter met a young girl in college Talia whom he dated the last few years he was in college, In 2009 they married and full name for her was finally announced; Talia Hunter (known in wrestling as Talia Sky or Velvet Madison. In April 2010, Hunter announced he and his wife were expecting their first child, a daughter. Hunter and his wife welcomed Nicole Brooks Hunter on December 19, 2011. On January 6, 2013 Talia and Kevin finally announced there second child to be due around October or November 2013, On November 15, 2013 Hunter gave birth to a baby boy, in which they named Jayden Michael Hunter 's children; Nicole Hunter and Jayden Hunter]] In 2014, Hunter went into a short time hiatus due to family issues with the only open comment was it was to do with his and Talia's youngest child. It was revealed in November 2014 that Hunter and Talia was getting a divorce. In January 2014, Hunter began dating an independent circuit women he works with in NGW, the former NGW Women's Champion Allison Knight. In July 2017, it was rumored that Knight was expecting her first child. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Killer Effect (TWE, Honor Wrestling, EHWF, EAW) – (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift (GTS), into a Double underhook piledriver (Jay-Driller)) **''The Doomsday'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) **''The Ending Moment'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) **''In the End'' (WEW) – (Double underhook facebuster) – 2011-2015 **Downward Spiral (Powerbomb into an Jumping cutter) **''Buried Alive'' (WEW) – (cutter, sometimes from an elevated position or used as a counter to a midair opponent, with theatrics) **''Calf Killer'' (Calf slicer) *'Signature moves' **High Knee **Bodyscissors **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **''Garvin Stomp'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Rope-hung DDT **Olympic slam **Powerbomb **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **450° splash, sometimes while springboarding **Suicide dive **Backbreaker **Diving leg drop **Horse Collar (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab) **''Invader'' (Diving double foot stomp) **Snap DDT **STO **Rope-hung DDT, sometimes from the turnbuckle, or from the top rope **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Fosbury Flop **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a lariat **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Phenomenon'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) **Inverted STF **Superman punch, with theatrics - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Samoan drop - adopted from Leakee Reigns **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope *'Managers' **Talia Hunter **'Allison Knight' **'Alex Reigns' *'Tag teams and stables' **Hunted Styles **Kevin Hunter and Flame **[[The Enterprise (professional wrestling)|The Enterprise / Sons of Chaos]] *'Nicknames' **"The Killer of All" **"The Greatest Champion ALIVE" (as Champions) **"The Alpha of All Alphas" **"The Main Hunt **"The Snakes Wolf" **"The Snake of All Wolves" **'"The (Phenomenal) Alpha King"' **'"The Son of Chaos"' *'Entrance themes' **'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation' ***"Comatose" by Skillet (2016) ***'"Last One Alive"' by Days of Jupiter (2016 – present) **'Elite Answers Wrestling' ***"Comatose" by Skillet (January 23, 2016 – December 2016) **'World Elite Wrestling' ***"Buried Alive" by Alter Bridge (2012 – 2013) ***"3 a.m." by EMINƎM (September 2014 – 2015) ***"Edge of a Revolution" by Nickleback (September 2014 – September 2015; while with The Enterprise) **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"Voice" by Rev Theory (2011 – 2012) **'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' ***"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (used while with The Enterprise) ***"Voice" by Rev Theory (2011 – 2012) **'Total Wrestling Entertainment' ***"The End is Where it Begins" by Thousand Foot Krutch (2015) **'WWE NXT' ***"Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (August 7, 2016 – November 2016) Championship and accomplishments ...]] ...]] ]] and WEW Television Championship once each.]] *[[EHWF: Still Rockin|'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation']] **EHWF World Championship (1 time) **EHWF Jr. Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **EHWF World Tag Team Championship (2 time, current) – with Black Man and TQ Smooth (11) and Conner Creed (1, current) **End of Year Awards ***Stable/Faction of the Year (2016) ***Move of the Year (2016) ***Most Promising for 2017 (2016) ***Most Cunning (2016) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation' **ECWF World Heavyweight Championship (3 time) **ECWF Showtime Championship (3 time, final) **ECWF Global Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Angelous **Hall of Fame (2009) **ECWF Year End Awards] (2 times) ***Superstar of the Year (2016) ***Stable of the Year (2016) *'Honor Wrestling' **Honor (Heavyweight) Championship (1 time, current) *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **WIW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WIW Championship (1 time) **WIW United Nations Championship (1 time, current) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - K.J. Styles (2) *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Universal Championship (1 time) **WEW Television Championship (1 time) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Alex Blade (1) *'WWE: Damage, Inc.' **WWE King of the Deathmatch Championship (1 time) 1 Hunter, Smooth and Black defend the title under the Freebird Rule. References External links * Kevin Hunter on WWE.com * Kevin Hunter on EHWF.com * Kevin Hunter Honor Wrestling profile on Honor.com * Kevin Hunter on Facebook * Kevin Hunter's twitter